


You're Awful, I Want You

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Casual Sex, Come Shot, Condoms Forgotten, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Dirty Wrong Porn, Emotional Constipation, Feelings, Fraternity Brothers, I love that Derek Makes Bad Life Choices is a viable tag, Infidelity, M/M, Mean Dirty Talk, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-graduate Studies, Power Bottom Derek, References to Mpreg, References to orgies, Risk Taking Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Siblings, Slut Derek, Top Ennis, Top Stiles Stilinski, Tutoring, Wet & Messy, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up horrified to find himself curled up in a ball at Stiles’s feet. Sleeping at the foot of the bed is so primitive, such a basely submissive gesture that Derek wants to claw out of his skin. He also wants stay there forever, maybe with a hand in his hair and that voice telling him what a good, juicy Omega he is, praising his body at a successful breeding, maybe resting a gentle foot on his stomach. That last one is a thought too far and he flails out of bed and hits the hardwood with a thump.</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1780579">Open It and Follow</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [Tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch. 
> 
> I posted this today cuz its my birthday and this is my birthday present to yall. Enjoy the angst. 
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from Ludo's Love Me Dead. Original Lyric "You're awful, I love you."
> 
> Warnings for Derek/Ennis, infidelity and all other warnings are EXPLAINED bottom of the story because they might not be what you think. If you can stand it, charge ahead and read it. The abruptness is part of the impact I planned. I promise its a Sterek endgame. However if you need to take care of yourself, head on down and check the warnings.

Derek wakes up horrified to find himself curled up in a ball at Stiles’s feet. Sleeping at the foot of the bed is so primitive, such a basely submissive gesture that Derek wants to claw out of his skin. He also wants stay there forever, maybe with a hand in his hair and that voice telling him what a good, juicy Omega he is, praising his body at a successful breeding, maybe resting a gentle foot on his stomach. That last one is a thought too far and he flails out of bed and hits the hardwood with a thump.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Stiles calls. He’s naked and sitting up now. No, he’s crawled to the edge of the bed and is looking down at him. “What happened?”

“Overshot,” Derek mumbles hopping to his feet. He was on the basketball team in undergrad and he still does a lot of yoga and weights so he’s pretty damn nimble. “So listen. Stiles. ” _Out out, get him out_ , half his mind demands while the other half urges him to sink back to the floor but in front of Stiles, to place his head in his lap and whimper. 

Stiles would know what to do. Instinct is strong. Even if it weren’t palpable in here, the basics of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics were gone over every year starting in sixth grade at every school in the country. He’d know what to do, or at least know what he had to option to do. When an Omega went to his knees without command it was a request, placing yet more power in the hands of the Alpha: the power to reject or accept him as worthy. Derek just can’t bring himself to hand the young man that kind of power over him. 

“I, uh, have to go study. You can hang out if you want but-“

“No I got it,” Stiles says. His words are clipped and cold. “I’ll see myself out.”  
Even as he rolls out of bed and grabs his clothes off the floor Derek wants to scream at him to stop. Don’t. Get back in bed. Let Derek lick him all over then place his head on Stiles’s chest and listen to his strong heart thud in his chest. He watches the long body move with the kind of unconscious elegance that speaks of some kind of sport. Derek wonders what Stiles plays, or used to play. He aches to ask but bites down on the question. This is better. 

The door closes behind him with a click. Derek winces as he pulls on fresh underwear, trying not to remember what Stiles’s face looked like all upset like that. It’s okay to hurt in private. He’s always given himself permission to do that - to an extent anyway. The tears, however, are not fucking acceptable.

He wipes them away when his door slams open. There’s only one brother in the house who opens doors like that and he looks at Cora with a sigh. She’s his little sister biologically but oh god is he glad she was never his Little. Hell he’s still not sure how she got into ΛΚΣ. He remembers the vagaries.

It went something like “You have to let me in I’m a goddamn legacy,” in response to the last years rush-chairman Aiden’s sputtered “But you’re a girl!” to which she snapped “What are you sexist? Do I need to file a freaking lawsuit with the Panhellenic Society against the Lambda Kap wolves or something?” 

Needless to say, it was rush so he was pretty damn wasted for the majority of the proceedings. Hey rush came once a year, what is he supposed to do? Anyway, she lives down the hall now and she really truly enjoys sitting in judgement of him. 

“Derek, Mr Hot Alpha just left your bedroom looking like you tazed and drowned his favorite pet. What the shit?” 

Derek bites down a “screw off” the way he always does. There were ten people in their immediate family before Derek met Kate. Now they are the only two left alive unless he counts Uncle Peter which he doesn't. The man is serving a life sentence in Pelican Bay for murdering their older sister Laura. Parricide ended family ties for him thanks. As the last and oldest of the Hales, he always lets Cora talk, always, even if he can't find an answer for her which is more often than not. 

“Dude, the whole House heard you screaming on his knot last night. Like, even us Alphas were jealous. He sounds like a stellar fuck. So why did he just leave?”

“I don’t know Cora. Do I ask you questions about that girl from Mu Chi Eta you’re dating?”

Cora puffs up over the brilliant little red-head in their sister sorority she’s been seeing on and off for the last semester. “No but I’m dating Lydia, dating. Long term. We’re going to get married and take over the world.”

“You tell her that?”

“She told me. Point is there’s a difference.”

“Thank you for the information. Are you done because I have the worst case of cotton-mouth I’ve ever-“

“You sure you don’t mean come-mouth? From where you sucked your Alpha’s knot drip-dry?” She pokes him. He wishes he didn’t love her too much to ever hate her, even when she's being a bitch.

“Get out of my room.”

“Nope. Mine now.” She flops on the bed and closes both eyes. She cracks one a second later to watch him pull on some sweats over his underwear. “Seriously it should be mine or at least Ethan’s. He’s the president you know. You should’ve moved out three years ago. Post-grads just don’t live in frats, Derek.”

“That’s because most post-grads are too stupid to hang on to a good thing. I like my life the way it is.”

“Because you’re hiding under a blanket from any changes, you big wuss.”

“Not your place, Cor,” He says because _You were eleven so you didn’t understand. You didn’t see it the way I did. You have no idea what you can lose by letting your dick take the lead,_ are all old news. He’s said it all before, screamed at the top of his lungs with a fury that emptied the House. Cora had called him a coward then just like she's doing now. 

“Whatever. I actually came in because Ennis is here. He says you're supposed to be tutoring him?”

“He doesn’t pay me enough. It’s like he’s deathly allergic to complete sentences. Everything is fragments with that guy,” Derek groans. Cora laughs at him. She does that a lot. It makes him want to hear Stiles laugh again but no. 

No, no, no. 

Its not like he never wants to have great sex again. Hell he loves sex. It’s why he has it so often, though he really needs to buy more condoms. It's that the last time he had feelings for the person he was having said sex with like he'd had with Stiles last night, it was Kate and never again. He promised himself he wouldn’t let himself be blinded by his emotions ever again.

That may be why Ennis ends up fucking him on the floor of Derek’s bedroom on top of his essay. It’s so bad, oh god, Derek wants to cry it's so fucking terrible and because he’s in such a foul mood he makes the mistake of saying how goddamn awful it is. “Do you know what words even are? I mean based on this butchery you clearly don’t understand paragraphs or sentence structure but words, Ennis. Tell me you know what they are and how they function because this is worse than Twilight.”

Derek did start it so he shouldn’t be shocked when Ennis calls him an uppity Omega cunt. That knowledge doesn’t help Derek take the high road. He punches the prick in the mouth instead and Ennis hits back, with an open palm because he’s got a hundred pounds of muscle on Derek and sends him sprawling back to the floor. Ennis follows him down and instead of hitting him again, he takes Derek’s mouth in a cruel, biting kiss. He growls and Derek whimpers and spreads his legs to make a V for Ennis’s body to rest in.

“No. Bratty bitches take it on their knees.” Ennis growls. He flips Derek like he weighs nothing. The display of strength makes Derek’s stomach flutter and his asshole clench and release, slick seeping between his cheeks. He’s already there, fuck. 

Ennis rips off his pants and boxers and Derek snarls “Just do it,” back. Ennis bites his shoulder hard in reprimand for the tone like an 19th century Alpha chiding their mate for impropriety in some novel. It pulls another whimper from his throat and he finds himself spreading his legs wider in response. Ennis murmurs “bitch” in his ear again, low and hot, and his body throbs again. Then there are hands on his hips and fuck, jesus, yes, a cock in his ass thick, so thick he’s going to suffocate on it. He’s stretched almost too wide; he can’t imagine what Ennis’s knot will feel like but seconds later he's being rabbit-fucked into his floorboards and the knot which has to be bigger than the man’s meaty hand is slamming against his hole again and again. There’s one slam too hard and he screams, nonverbal and as pained as it is pleasured, as Ennis pushes through all of Derek’s resistance and locks himself inside. 

The pulse of his spunk inside is hot like fire and Derek is burning. He’s on fire like his childhood home, like his family, but he’s still coherent. Condom. He was out of condoms. Fuck. The thought is so awful and ugly that he comes and hates himself with every spasm of pleasure that rocks his body. 

Ennis isn’t like Stiles. He doesn’t stop and let Derek feel it, revel in the sensation of being knotted. He keeps fucking him, circles of his hips acting to keep the Alpha’s orgasm going and going. Teeth dig into his shoulder blades, his spine, the nape of his neck. That last one is too close to a claiming bite and Derek reaches back and slaps at him, landing square across his cheek. “I may be a bitch but I’m not your bitch.”

“Oh yeah?” Ennis asks, thrusting against him two, three more times and making him whine. “Feels like you're full of my come right now, slut. Pretty sure that makes you mine.”

“Fuck you.”

“No fuck you, fuck you so good you forgot to ask for a rubber. Anyone else fuck you this good?”

“Yeah once or twice.” Last night. Stiles. There was only Stiles who smelled like thunder and sugar where Ennis reeks of sweat and meat and frustration. Stiles was there first and knowing that makes fucking Ennis so much better. 

Ennis puts his hand on Derek’s lower back then leans all of his weight onto it. “Wrong answer, bitch.” He manages, somehow, to pull out. 

Derek cries out again as each slide in pushes the knot back into his hole, each pull back yanks it past his rim. He’s sobbing with the sensation and Ennis is still coming, like Stiles came and came the night before. He hates how much he loves being this full of come and slick. 

He sprawls limp, tapped out. Ennis notices and stops, doesn’t fuck back in this time. He holds himself over Derek and spurts all over his back. 

Derek doesn’t complain or protest. This will wash off with pheromone soap. The Omega showers are always stocked. He closes his eyes and feels the wet sticky with Ennis’s jizz on his skin and the knowledge of Stiles’s still deep inside him. It makes him sleepy. The rest of this Sunday needs to be spent in bed. Alone. 

When Ennis pulls out it’s like he’s turned into a different person. He tugs on his slacks and stares at Derek. “What the hell was that?”

“That was me telling you to find a new tutor.”

“So you didn’t want me to claim-“

“Of course I didn’t. What are you high? It was just a fuck.” 

Derek shakes his head and looks around from a towel. The only one he sees is in the dirty clothes hamper. He grabs it and starts wiping at his shoulders. “Take a shower and go back to your girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” Ennis agrees. “Yeah, I love Kali.”

“Then I would never ever tell her about this.”

“Right.”

“Right. Now leave.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Without further protest, Ennis does, acting like the neanderthal he so strongly resembles moving wide eyed and awkwardly. Derek gives him a weak wave because this is his fault, he pushed it. Ennis nods once before he leaves, closing the bedroom door hard behind him in yet another strong contrast to Stiles.

Derek grabs his toiletries and runs to the Omega showers. They’re already occupied, Isaac if the long narrow toes with black nail polish under one stall are any indication. He scrubs hard and uses three times as much soap as he really needs but when he dries off he doesn’t smell like Ennis anywhere but between his cheeks. He thrusts a finger inside himself in the shower, wet and soapy crooks his finger, scooping out as much drying semen and lube as he can. He’s so goddamn grateful that most of it smells like Stiles that he thinks, maybe, he’s beyond help. 

He wishes that Stiles had fucked him like Ennis, without care, all Alpha power and arrogance and presumed ownership. Nothing would be building in his chest now if he had. He certainly would have no reason to feel guilty.

After all, this is hardly the first time he’s been with two Alphas in one day. Four is his record though he was in heat. Laura found them for him, taking care of him the best she knew how like the amazing big sister she always had been. Those four Alphas had gangfucked him through it like it was their job. He’d been in heaven. Old World Alpha/Omega dynamics were something of a _thing_ , in his family for before the fire. Omega heat breedings were just one of the ones most people seemed to have let go that the Hales held on too. 

In New York after the fire, Laura had been in full Fylí̱ Alpha mode, protecting him, organizing things. She supplied the condoms, she made sure no one used him too hard or unclean. It was nothing like this one, two fuck KO had been. 

Cora is sitting on his bed when he gets back to his room, frowning. he points at the door. She doesn't move. "Out."

"Ennis? Derek what were you-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody else."

“But-“

Derek slams the door in her face. He has no idea what he’s doing. Explaining it to her would require understanding it himself. He’s not ready to take that look yet. He’s afraid of what he’ll see. He’s afraid he’ll find Stiles and to be honest Derek isn’t sure what he’d do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Alpha Pack so he's not that bad a guy. He's just kind of an icky douchebag and he and Derek make a terrible terrible mistake together. He and Derek have a fight, and go from slapping each other around to consensual angry sex.
> 
> Infidelity - the infidelity is on Ennis's part as he cheats on Kali. Derek is not in a relationship with Stiles so it is not cheating. However Derek is still deeply emotionally invested in Stiles and that is where his heart (and other organs) are leading him aside from this mistake.
> 
> Basically it's a hot mess. Enjoy. 
> 
> More Stiles/Derek is coming in story 3.


End file.
